


Ice Cream

by eotteokeos



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eotteokeos/pseuds/eotteokeos
Summary: All Jihoon wanted to do was to eat ice cream but Daniel and Seongwoo had other plans.





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are a lot of holes in this story, vague scenes, and too little description of what is happening but this is my first time writing a threesome and I was so so so so close to making it into a Nielwink or an Ongwink instead but since i like to play with fire... 
> 
> In any case, this is unbeta-ed so there may be a lot of grammatical errors and wrong spellings.
> 
> Enjoy.

 

Jihoon doesn’t know how it all happened. One moment, he was eating ice cream with Seongwoo and Daniel which the latter had treated them, the next moment he’s lying on his back, ice cream in one hand and the other trying to swat away the hands trying to remove his shirt.

 

“Stop it!” Jihoon growls, glaring at Seongwoo who was tugging on his shirt, Daniel laughing at his side before he feels him tugging the band of his pants. The nerve of these idiots, did they forget that there was practice tomorrow? “Come on, Jihoon” Seongwoo starts, a sly smile on his lips. “Wouldn’t want to dirty your shirt, right?” he wiggles his eyebrow and dodges Jihoon’s kick with a yelp, Daniel laughing at his reaction.

 

They were in Daniel and Seongwoo’s shared room, his back against the wall as he read tweets from fans, laughing from time to time as he sees a tweet about the famous  _Geohoon_ and the little clothings the fan had made, the older ones sitting adjacent to him, probably doing the same. He licks the stray liquid cascading down the cone from time to time before licking his lips and going back to reading. He doesn't notice it at first--how Seongwoo and Daniel go quiet, the sound of the air condition enveloping them, but then he shifts in his position, catching a glimpse of their heated stares, shaking his head at the action and deciding to ignore them—maybe if he ignored them enough, neither wouldn’t bother him.

 

His eyes caught something on his shirt muttering a cuss as he finds a stain from the melted ice cream trickling down his hand. Clicking his tongue, he licks his finger up, unbeknownst to the heated stare the two were giving him. “Hey,” Daniel starts, “Don’t dirty the bed.” Jihoon releases his finger with a pop before nodding, licking his lips for good measure.

 

Seongwoo muses at the response, a smirk forming on his lips before he stands up, and idea already popping in his head. “You heard what he said. Don’t dirty the bed.” He sits down next to the younger, Daniel trying to comprehend what he was scheming but follows suit, standing in front of Jihoon.

 

“Can you hold this for me?” Jihoon hands his phone to Daniel and rubs at the stain, a pout forming on his lips at his attempt. Woojin would kill him if he saw this, this was his favorite shirt. “Why don’t you just remove it?” Seongwoo suggests, his hand snaking its way to Jihoon’s collar, tugging to reveal his collarbones. Jihoon halts on his movement, slowly looking up from his shirt to Seongwoo’s shit eating smirk and scowls, realization hitting him. He knew what he was implying and he isn’t keen on the idea.

 

Not today, at least. “Not a chance.”

 

“Aww,” Seongwoo chuckles, “Come on, wouldn’t want to dirty your clothes, right Daniel?” He raises an eyebrow at Daniel and the latter nods, finally catching on, throwing the younger’s phone on the bed and the latter glares at him. "What the hell?" He growls, feeling hands on the back of his knees and the next thing he knows, he's looking at the ceiling, his hair all over his face and his head against the mattress. Groaning at the action, he tries to prop himself up and glare at Daniel, flipping a finger at him with his free hand, the other gripping on the ice cream tightly. “God, damn it. I could have dropped this!” He growls, checking the ice cream, the cone cracked between his hands. He looks at his surrounding, making sure the white, pristine bed was unmarked.

 

He knew Seongwoo didn’t give two shit about dirtying his sheets but Jisung and Minhyun did.

 

Seongwoo wordlessly slithers his hand in his shirt, Jihoon turns his head to look, warning him. “Stop it.”

 

Seongwoo decides to ignore him, the hand gripping his wrist too weak. Looking at Daniel, he gestures for him to sit down, “We can't have you dirtying the sheet, that would be bad, right?” he squeezes on his waist and Jihoon releases a shudder despite himself, Daniel’s hands sliding up his thigh to pin him down. “really bad.” Daniel winks.

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

The room was filled with the sounds of harsh breathing and muffled moans slipping through the four corners of the room.

 

Jihoon throws his head back when he feels Daniel’s rough hands on his thighs, alternating between massaging and squeezing them, his rough hands making shiver “Hey, if you don’t do it properly, your shirt’s going to get dirty.” Daniel tells the younger and Seongwoo chuckles at this, putting pressure on his hands as he traces Jihoon’s waist, trailing butterfly kisses from his jaw down to his chest. Sometimes, Daniel was such a kinky bastard.

 

Jihoon glares at him through glazed eyes, his mouth busy with the shirt Daniel had forced he bite on and his hand hurting from the strain of holding the ice cream up, the liquid all over his hands, sticky and cold and definitely going to stain the sheets. He releases another stifled moan when he feels Daniel move his hand up and places it near his covered shaft, the latter teasing him, flicking a finger up and down. “Time to remove this.” He tugs on his sweatpants and Jihoon releases the shirt he was biting on.

 

“Wait, seriously, we have a schedule to—” he stops mid-sentence when Seongwoo covers his lips with his own and flicks a tongue over his lower lip. Jihoon scrunches his brows at the action, moving away and opening his mouth, "Sto-" Seongwoo takes this as a chance to slide his tongue in, earning a groan. His mouth was warm, the caress of his lips soft like it always had been. His tongue flickers against the roof of Jihoon’s mouth making him shudder before Seongwoo sucks on his tongue as the elder's hand continues to explore his body like he hadn’t done it before—it always leaves him wanting for more.

 

And this was a situation he  _shouldn’t_  be wanting for more.

 

They continue to battle for dominance, their teeth clanking and their breaths getting ragged before Jihoon jerks away, crying “Daniel—oh god,” the cold air hits his semi-hard length as Daniel pulls on his sweatpants, Seongwoo’s hands tracing him with feather touches. “Hey,” Daniel begins, the corners of his lips upturned, “You’re going to get the ice cream everywhere.” Not that it hadn’t, Daniel thought.

 

Jihoon opens his mouth as he tries to process Daniel’s words, Seongwoo’s mouth moving to his hardened nipple, flicking a tongue on his sensitive bud, “Schedule—Fuck—we” Jihoon shivers, his words incoherent as he bites back a moan that's forcing its way out--his resistance was close to nothing and they both knew that. Daniel chuckles at the sight in front of him, Jihoon was just too sensitive and adorable and  _fuck_ , he doesn’t know how sexy he was—his hair all over the place, his face flushed, his lips swollen and cock, red and slick with pre-cum.

 

“Come on,” Daniel raises the forgotten clothing up, “Bite.” He orders, and Jihoon wordlessly complies, opening his mouth and biting on the clothing hard, distracting himself from Seongwoo's tongue.

 

Daniel's finger traces the younger’s hardened, exposed length, letting it slide over his slit before he gives him an experimental stroke, Jihoon arching his back at the sudden pleasure--all he wanted right now was for Daniel to stroke him again and Seongwoo to kiss him. Jihoon knew his resolution was gone, he’d think about his excuse for the pain on his waist tomorrow, but for now, all he wanted was for them to touch him, for Daniel or Seongwoo to thrust in him, the tips of his toes down to every part of his body tingling with pleasure, his body covered in goosebumps and shivering beneath them.

 

_More._

 

“Be quiet,” Seongwoo mutters, his breath tickling his sensitized nipple and he releases another shudder, gripping on the ice cream with little force, the cold liquid dripping on the sheets next to him, his other hand tugging on Seongwoo’s hair, “do you want others to hear you, Jihoonnie?” Seongwoo purrs on the side of his neck, releasing a breath he doesn't realize he's been holding. "Do you want to hear them scream our name?” He kisses him on his temple, “for us to faster” the side of his jaw, “and  _harder?_ " With every question, he leaves trails of kisses, his words eliciting a shudder, biting on to his collarbones at the last word.

 

Jihoon closes his eyes shuts, nodding. Yes, he did.

 

He really, did. 

 

Daniel squeezes his thigh with the other hand as he begins stroking Jihoon’s hardened cock, the other mewling at his touch, his rough hands against his sensitized length making him dizzy. He takes his time tracing them, leaving kisses on his inner thigh but never travelling to where Jihoon wanted him, the latter keening at his actions. They had always loved Jihoon’s thighs, not too buff, but lean just right for them to squeeze it, leaving marks in the morning that always gave Jihoon a chance to punch them in the arms. Daniel doesn’t tell him it’s sexy though, how visible the red and violet marks in contrast to his honey skin, an indication of their earlier activities. Of who he belongs to.

 

Seongwoo looks at Jihoon as he squirms underneath them, smiling as he takes this as a chance to scoop some of the melted ice cream and lets it drip down his body making him jolt and gasp at the sensation, looking at him in surprise, “If you don’t want this on the bed, you better stay still.” Seongwoo grins but they both knew they didn’t care at this point. Jihoon quivers in response, the cold liquid making his cock twitch and tries to lift his hips up to Daniel’s slow hands. Whenever it comes too close to his length, his hands would retreat, a snarl building in his chest, Daniel was frustrating. He knew where to touch him, his hands feeling so good against his thighs, rough and slow and fast as he enters him. Fuck, he wanted his fingers inside him.  _Now._

 

“Daniel—” He yelps in surprise when Seongwoo starts licking the trail of liquid from on left chest, lapping at his nipple and flicking his tongue over the sensitive bud, trailing kisses down to his waist then to his pelvis—leaving him nothing but a shivering mess. It was too slow, too measured, like they were testing waters and Jihoon scowls at the thought, their pace was too slow for him but he knew not to ask for more because this was how it always goes. Getting him so frustrated he starts begging shamelessly, satisfied grins on their faces as he bounces on their length, his own twitching and red aching for a release—always leaving him with marks that he’d have to cover with baggy shirts, his eyes swollen and his limbs weak the next morning.

 

Releasing the clothing in his mouth, saliva trailing from his lips, his breath hitches as Daniel slides a finger over his slit, “Oh,  _god,_ Please,” He cries, he could feel Seongwoo’s chuckle on his skin and Daniel crouching down to brush the hair away from his face. “Baby, what did I tell you about your shirt?” Jihoon closes his eyes tightly because Seongwoo was so so so close to his cock and all he wanted was to take it in his mouth, his tongue hot and wet. “ _Fuck_ —ah—”

 

Seongwoo smiles through the kisses before he decides to place one last kiss on his pelvis, propping himself up before whispering on his ear, placing kisses on his temple at Jihoon’s protest. “What do you want us to do?” he asks, Daniel stops his actions, his hand still on Jihoon’s hips, fingers inches away from his erection. Jihoon whines at the loss of friction, his heated gaze directed at Seongwoo before it transfers to Daniel, “ _Fuck me_ ,” he moans out, his voice hoarse and his eyes glossy from unspilled, frustrated tears. “ _please.”_ Seongwoo snickers at him, noticing the ice cream dribbling down his hand onto the sheets, he had gripped the cone too hard that it fell into pieces. He cranes to look at Daniel, the other’s eyes clouded with his lust as he looks at Jihoon. He only planned on teasing the younger since they  _do_ have a schedule tomorrow but since it has come down to this, they might as well go the whole way.

 

He nudges Daniel with his foot and gestures at the ice cream, raising an eyebrow at him, Daniel looks at him in response and notices Jihoon sliding his free hand down to his still-hard length, pre-cum leaking from the slit—sticky and slick.

 

He swats the hand away and Jihoon groans in frustration. “ _Please_ ,” He almost cries out, “Touch me,  _god,_  touch me. I want you inside,  _please_ ” Schedule be damned, his hole was twitching and his cock aching. He could see the bulge on Seongwoo and Daniel’s sweatpants and he knew they were too. He could just imagine it, Daniel’s hard, long cock going inside of him, pounding into him relentlessly or Seongwoo stretching him, hands on his pelvis as he continues to ram inside of him. “ngh,”

 

Seongwoo pokes a tongue out, a grin on his lips as Jihoon props himself up with his elbow, reaching for Seongwoo’s length, massaging him through his clothing,. “Better not regret that.” Seongwoo teased, his finger slides up his body before he raises it up and taps on his hand, the cone crushed between his fingers. “Now what do we with this mess?”

 

Daniel pushes a leg between Jihoon’s inner thigh, his clothing brushing against the youngers sensitive cock making Jihoon gasp. Daniel places a kiss at the corner of his lips, “Of course, he needs to be punished.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel sucks on Jihoon’s tongue one last time, slowly removing the hands scrunching his hair up, placing a peck on the corner of his lips as he pushes himself up. He throws a leg over the younger, thighs between Jihoon’s head, laid down on the bed with his clothing and ice cream long gone. His cock stands proud and Jihoon licks his lips at the sight, “suck me” Daniel orders, looking down at him from this angle. Jihoon places an experimental lick from the tip of his cock down to the base, doing it a few more times before swallowing around the head, moaning at the warmth. He sucks on the tip first before he hallows his cheeks, slowly moving down to adjust himself, hands stroking the inches he couldn’t fit. Daniel’s  breath was heavy, his head thrown back and his fingers scrunched up on Jihoon’s hair, giving him an experimental thrust, groaning as tip touches the back of his throat. Jihoon momentarily pulls away from him, catching his breath, his eyes bloodshot and tears threatening to leave his eyes. Daniel could cover him with kisses later, right now his red lips wrapped around him. “Who told you to stop, jihoonie?” he asks, drawing circles on the corners of his mouth. 

 

Jihoon shakily opens his mouth, “You like this, right?” Daniel asks, his voice almost a whisper as he thrusts his hips up, “You like it when I do it rough, right? Always a moaning mess and asking for it,” Jihoon exhales through his nose both at the sensation of Daniel’s length and Seongwoo flicking his tongue over his, closing his eyes at the feeling of wet tongue licking every part of his length and makes a garbled noise at another tug on his hair, the dull pain reminding him to continue. Jihoon  _did_  like the feeling of Daniel roughly pulling him back, his mouth stretching to adjust to him but he’d rather die than admit that.

 

With swollen lips, Jihoon jolts when he feels Seongwoo trace his perineum, his eyes opening both in surprise and pleasure, releasing Daniel’s length with a pop. “Wait,” He says, his voice cracking.

 

“Who allowed you to speak?” Seongwoo asks, gripping on the base of his cock, earning a groan from the younger. “Jihoon, do we need to remind you that you’re being punished?” he releases the hold on his length before placing a finger on his rim, tracing it. Jihoon shudders, if he pushed his hips down, his long, lean fingers would be in, making a mess out of him. “But—Ahh—” Daniel yanks him by the hair, “I think you should be focusing here.” He pushes his hips forward, growling “Suck it. Properly this time before I get impatient.” Daniel taunts, Jihoon takes him by the hand and opens his mouth again, looking at him through his lashes. Daniel was hot when he was angry and he would love it any other time, thrusting at his sensitive bud hard and fast. When he’d seen it the first time, Jihoon excused himself for spraining his ankle, his legs too weak the next day. But not today, not when they had a practice tomorrow, maybe the next time.

 

Jihoon lets his tongue licks every inch of Daniel, sucking on the underside and then back to hallowing his cheeks, his hands stroking the remaining length just like how he likes it. It goes on for a few, sometimes pausing to groan as Seongwoo strokes a little faster or teases his hole, tracing his rim then back to letting his touch linger on his perineum. It was frustrating and Seongwoo knew it. Seongwoo looks at Jihoon’s length between his fingers before swallowing around his cock and earning a stifled moan, pinning down the younger’s hips on the bed as he thrashes his legs and tries to thrust into him, bobbing his head up and down slowly, hallowing his cheeks every time as he does. He gets into the rhythm of going fast and slow at the same time, smiling through the action as Jihoon’s groans exciting his own. His shaft was strained against his boxers but he decides to ignores it, letting his tongue tease Jihoon’s slit.

 

Jihoon sends vibration up Daniel’s length with moan before he feels the latter tugging his hair and moving away from him, taking a moment to appreciate his hard and proud length. Daniel’s cock was long and thick around the base always reaching the parts where he had him screaming, his throat painful the next day. Seongwoo’s was long too, just a tad bit shorter compared to Daniel, but his girth was incomparable, especially when he thrust into him, stretching him. God, when had Jihoon memorized their shape, he doesn’t even want to know or remember.

 

Jihoon’s scrunches his brows at Daniel, he knew the other was close, his hips stuttering and his breathing ragged before he moves away, his mouth lonely as Daniel throws his legs back, walking away from the bed. His thoughts stop, however, when Seongwoo starts massaging his inner thigh with one hand and the other kneading his balls as he sucks on the head. His moan disturbs the silence of the room, his voice hoarse and his head fuzzy because  _fuck_ , Seongwoo was so hot around him and he was so slow and he just wanted to thrust up and see the look on the other’s face when he does—his lips swollen and wet with cum, his eyes bloodshot. He liked that look on his face than the one where his cock is inside of his mouth but Jihoon would never admit that.

 

Seongwoo smiles as Jihoon grips on the sheets tightly, his back arched and his eyes closed. He was close, too close. He pushes a finger halfway in, “Oh,  _god_ ” Jihoon’s voice hitches, trying to push himself down on the finger, his lids turning white, the tingling sensation all over his body intensifies and the pressure increasing. Seongwoo hallows his cheeks once more before he feels a nudge on his back, the object on Daniel’s hand making him raise his brows, releasing Jihoon’s cock with a pop and placing a peck on the swollen tip, “What the—” Jihoon starts, his voice raw from the moans. “ _hyung_ ” He whimpers, pushing himself up from the bed and Daniel could almost laugh at the frustrated scowl on his face. “What the fuck, I was close.” He snarls, his cock was aching and tingling, the goosebumps on his skin still visible, splotches of red all over his chest.

 

Frustrated, he plops down on the bed, annoyed and tries to move when he feels Seongwoo pinning him down, “I don’t—” Daniel slides something down his sensitive length, furrowing his brows at the pressure that comes with it. He had a gist of what it was but he tells himself that they weren’t stupid enough to buy  _that_  online, right? Were they even allowed to buy  _this_  even if it weren’t online?

 

Forcing himself to look, he sees a neon pink cock ring snugged on the base of his shaft and realization hitting him a second too late because are they fucking serious? Seongwoo slides his hands up his inner thigh, making tiny circles with his thumb. “Like it?” Seongwoo asks, amusement in his eyes. “It’s new. Took us weeks to finally get it.” It had taken him and Daniel weeks to decide whether to get the pastel pink or the neon one.

 

“ _like_  it?” Jihoon moves his feet for a kick, the latter dodging it. “Are you fucking—fuck—remove this thing, right now.” He glowers at the latter and before he gets the chance to remove it, Daniel hastily holds his hands roughly, clicking his tongue. “Nope” He snickers, raising the item up and Jihoon’s eyes widening at the site of leather, the same annoying color as the one on his cock, “no touching.” Daniel mutters under his breath and he hates himself for shivering both in anticipation and dread because there was no stopping this two kinky bastards and he was just going to let them do it.

 

His cock twitches at the sight of Daniel’s hardened cock close to his face who was busy binding his wrist together. Craning his neck, he lets his tongue flicker on his and likes the groan he receives. “God, you’re killing me.” Daniel chuckles.

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon gasps as fingers barely grazes his prostrate, his moan stifled by Seongwoo’s busy tongue as it explores every part of his mouth, sucking his bottom lip and their teeth clinking as his hand busies themselves on his hardened nipples. He turns his hands into fist and furrows his brows at the constraints on his wrist, feeling Daniel’s rough fingers slowly moving out of him, whining at the loss before it plunges back in, the tips of his finger barely grazing his sensitive bud. His mind was hazy from both the pain and pleasure, the cock ring tightening at the base of his cock, wet and sticky from the precum and his hands tied up above him, the leather digging into his skin with every move.

 

Everything was too much, he was too sensitive and he wanted a release. They had been teasing him for quite a time now, his cheeks wet with tears as Daniel stops whenever the pleasure makes him shudder.

 

Seongwoo removes his mouth from his lips and he whines at the loss, travelling down to his jaw with butterfly kisses before sucking a particular spot he knew Jihoon had crying. “—Hyung— _Please_ —” His beg goes unnoticed before he yelps when he feels Seongwoo’s hand on his shaft, giving him an experimental stroke before removing his hand, “ _Hyung_ ,” He whimpers, his eyes were swollen and tears were streaming down on the corners of his eyes because Seongwoo or Daniel would alternate between giving him experimental strokes, his release too close.

 

Seongwoo places a peck on the corner of his lips, “We need you to be patient, okay?”

 

Jihoon bites his lips, nodding weakly. Daniel’s fingers were too close yet too far and  _fuck_  did he want to push himself down on his rough hands, “Good,” Seongwoo smiles, removing the stray hair on his face, his other hand scooping melted ice cream that was left to melt on the table with his fingers and nudges it between Jihoon’s lips. “Lick it for me.” Jihoon opens his quivering mouth, moaning in the sweetness.

 

He licks the tip of it first, mewling as Daniel pumps on his shaft with his hand and his fingers constantly assaulting his hole, purposely barely grazing his sensitive bud. He then takes it whole, his eyes locking in on Seongwoo before closing it, bobbing his head up and down just like how the other wanted it. Hallowing his cheeks, he opens his eyes and throws him a weak smile when Seongwoo bites his lips, his eyes hooded. “God,” The other says, breathless. “You’re so sexy.”

 

He doesn’t hear the shuffling of feet from the other side of the door and doesn’t notice when Seongwoo turns his head back and smirks at Daniel who raises an eyebrow at him, a sly grin on their faces as Daniel twists the two fingers inside of Jihoon and grazes against his prostrate, pressing down on it “Oh,  _fuck_ —!” He whines, his hands thrashing at the sudden pleasure, “Please—oh god—again” He begs, trying to push down on Daniel as the latter slowly pulls away. “ _Fuck_ ,” He curses, almost sobbing.

 

Jihoon was so frustrated and so sensitive, precum all over his torso and trails of saliva on the corner of his lips as he lets Seongwoo’s finger explore his mouth again. He moans in between the other’s fingers, sucking him and wishing he’d have his release before he hears a wrapper being torn.

 

“Hey, you did it last time, right?” Daniel asks, Seongwoo nods in response.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo positions himself in front of Jihoon, nudging his cock between his lips and the latter swallows around it, the sides of his lips hurt from the girth, knowing full well how Seongwoo liked it rough and feeling a hard tug on his scalp, his eyes watering at the pain and pleasure. Seongwoo had told him to lay in all fours, the blinding pink on his wrist irking him more than it should as he tries to balance himself with weak limbs. He hallows his cheeks as he goes down, stroking the remaining length with his free hand, and massaging his balls with the other, his movements restrained from the leather tied between his wrists.

 

He slides a tongue on his slit and feels the other’s hip stutter, smiling to himself. If he could make him come earlier, maybe they’d give him his release.

 

He feels Daniel’s hand on his globes, massaging him, kneading him from his inner thighs to his globes, rough and slow, the way Daniel knew he hated. ‘too slow’ he’d remember growling at him, the other laughing at his reaction.

 

Daniel stretches him, biting his lips as he sees Jihoon’s, twitching and ready for him. He puts an experimental finger on his rim and traces it, Jihoon moaning at his action and sends vibration up Seongwoo’s length.

 

“Ready?” Daniel mutters and waits for Jihoon’s response, the latter’s barely noticeable nod exciting him. With his hands on Jihoon’s waist, he positions himself, slowly letting his head in, the first ring of muscle tight around him and biting his lips as he suppresses a moan. Jihoon was hot around him, and slick, and wet as he slowly pushes himself in, liking the mewls the other was giving him. Seongwoo was too, judging by the pace he was at, fucking Jihoon’s mouth with a steady pace as he tugs on his hair back.

 

He gives Jihoon time to adjust and when the latter pushes down on his length, he gives him an experimental thrust, snickering when Jihoon pushes himself away from Seongwoo’s cock, moaning. “Oh god—” before he could do anything, however, Seongwoo’s hands are back to tugging him forward. “If you don’t focus on this, I think you won’t be walking tomorrow.” Jihoon’s eyes are hooded with lust, moans spilling out his mouth, his eyes watering and his face flushed. Seongwoo knew Jihoon loved giving head more than he’d like to admit, he remembers waking up to Daniel’s deserted, messy bed and movements on his own, getting startled as he feels something wet and hot on his member, raising his blanket to see Jihoon’s mouth wrapped around his head.

 

The back of Jihoon’s lids turns white as he feels Daniel’s length stretching him, a dull pain on his back as pleasure starts to tingle from the tips of his toes to every part of his body. Daniel slowly goes out before pushing back in with the same, slow speed, Seongwoo’s cock distracting him, the girth making the sides of his lips hurt as he tries to bob around it, pausing whenever Daniel’s tip barely grazing the sensitive bud before continuing, sucking the head and lapping around the slit. When had he loved giving head, he doesn’t remember, Seongwoo was a kinky shit that got them into this mess that Jihoon isn’t sure he loves or hates. It was supposed to be a one-time thing, their first drinking session ending with his mouth on Seongwoo and Daniel’s mouth down on his length.

 

The second time, however, was sober. Spending his night in their shared room, playing a game on his laptop when Seongwoo decided to close it mid-game earning an angry growl before he straddles him, smirking at the large doe eyes looking at him in question. Seongwoo had tugged his hair back, earning a groan before placing a kiss on his lips. Soon after, he was a mewling mess, Seongwoo’s cock inside of him as his hand works on Daniel’s. Jisung had scolded them the morning after, the minors’ bags darker than usual as they bump past the two, whispering ‘fucking disturbing my sleep’ on their way. Daehwi had enough of their moaning and moved to the other apartment along with the others.

 

Jihoon’s body rocked against the matresss, a steady rhythm as Daniel’s pushes in him, his head bobbing on Seongwoo’s before he flinching at the first sound of knock on the door, his eyes widening in alarm as he tries to push Seongwoo away, his orgasm at the tip of his cock and the precum from Seongwoo, smudged on his swollen lips. “f-fuck,” he whispers, stuttering as Daniel’s cock pushes in. “Daniel-hyung?” He hears Woojin from the other side of the door before he feels Seongwoo crouching down on him, “Who told you, you could stop?” He asks, scrunching his brows at Seongwoo’s words. Are you crazy? “Are you crazy—” He gasps when Daniel pushes his cock forward, a little harder, a little too close to his prostrate, ignoring Woojin’s calls. “God,” He tries to sound angry but the moan he releases gives him away, biting his lips as Daniel continues to rock in him.

 

“Yeah?” Daniel answers, his voice breathy as he thrusts hard, Jihoon was tighter than usual, twitching around his cock. “Have you seen my charger?” Woojin asks. Jihoon cranes his neck to look at Daniel and attempts to glare at him, “Stop it.” He glowers, gripping the sheets with his restrained hands, Woojin was outside of the door and he really wouldn’t want the younger to see the position he was in.

 

Really.

 

Gathering the last bit of resistance he had, he tries to pull away from Daniel’s grasp but Seongwoo knew what he was going to do, swatting his arm and letting him plop on the bed, his face scrunched on the white sheets. “I don’t think so.” Seongwoo clicks his tongue playfully, gesturing for Daniel to move. Slowly moving out of Jihoon, he nudges the latter’s thighs. “Flip over,” Seongwoo whispers, Jihoon doesn’t budge, a scowl on his face, both from the lack of warmth pressing against him and the thought of someone finding them out. “No.” He answers, Seongwoo snorts at him before gesturing for Daniel and by the time Jihoon processes it, his back was against the mattress and his hair all over his face, hands on his hips and shoulders.

 

“The white one, right?” Daniel asks, huffing, watches as Seongwoo takes Jihoon by the jaws with his fingers, placing his lips on top of the latter. “Yeah, I think Seongwoo-Hyung borrowed it.” Woojin grumbles.

 

Seongwoo laughs at the dumbfounded expression on Jihoon’s face, caressing the skin underneath his ear and biting his bottom lip, his other hand on the younger’s length, Jihoon moaning at the action. “He’s…” The younger starts, voice hitching, “he’s going to—.” He lets Seongwoo’s tongue in, moaning at the warmth and the pleasure, always loving the kisses the two would give him. Rough and slow at the same time.

 

He feels the tip of Daniel’s length entering him again, stretching his hole and he could have sworn the moan that spilled from his lips had exposed them, Seongwoo’s fingers tracing the cock ring, and his other hand on his nipple, tweaking it between his fingers. “Are you—” Woojin begins, he gets startled both at the sound and Daniel’s hard thrust, “ _Mnn_ —” yelping, he scrunches his eyes close, Seongwoo nibbling his bottom lip. “Are you— _holy_ —” Daniel turns to look at the opened door, his eyes wide as he gives a particular hard thrust at the shock of Seeing Woojin. “What the fuck—” Woojin’s eyes were wide and alarmed, looking at Daniel’s startled face before the mess that was on the bed.

Seongwoo’s head raised to look at Woojin, his brow raised, unsurprised. His eyes travels on the bed and sees Jihoon’s eyes shut closed, biting on his lips and his face flushed. He doesn’t notice the smirk forming on Daniel’s face as he thrusts up, “Oh, god,  _there!_ ” Jihoon throws his head back in pleasure, unbeknownst to Woojin’s gaze. “Oh my god,” Woojin mutters, gasping as realization hits him too late, Seongwoo’s hands moving up and down on… On  _Jihoon’s_  length.

 

Closing the door with a bang, Jihoon gets startled at the sound and Woojin’s voice combined. “Fuck,” Woojin yells from the other side, “Fuck, I need to bleach my eyes! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!” The yelling gets louder and Jihoon finds it hard to process because Daniel and Seongwoo were laughing, and his release was so near that at this point he doesn’t even care anymore that Woojin saw them.

 

Pulling on Seongwoo’s shoulder, he grinds down Daniel’s cock, encircling his legs at the elder’s thighs and releases a shudder, “Kiss,” He mutters, his eyes watering as Daniel begins with a fast pace. “You want a kiss, baby?” Seongwoo asks, his eyes turning dark as Jihoon nods his heads. “Place your hand on mine” He guides Jihoon’s tied hands down to his length before placing his lips on top of his.

 

Daniel bites his lips at the sight and the tightness, Jihoon was close, his hole twitching and his red, swollen cock gleaming with precum in Seongwoo’s steady hands. Jihoon always wanted to kiss whenever he was close. He remembers the one-time Seongwoo was out with his friends, Jihoon bouncing on top of him and the game forgotten, his hair scrunched between Jihoon’s fingers, asking for him to kiss him more, to do it roughly.

 

Seongwoo breaks away from the kiss, placing kisses on his jaws as he stuttere at Jihoon’s rough hands, “Oh god—” Jihoon starts, “Please, please,  _please_ ” He begs and Seongwoo could have sworn he was the most beautiful thing, “Hyung,  _it hurts_ ” Jihoon croaks out, raising hips to thrust into his hands, wanting him to remove the cock ring, it hurts, and they had been teasing him for too long and all he wanted was a release, for Daniel to thrust into him hard and fast that he’d see stars.. “baby, I want you to wait, okay?” Daniel mutters, Jihoon nods despite himself. “Yes, oh god  _there_ —Hyung—so  _good_ ” his back arches and goosebumps cover his body.

 

Daniel was thrusting hard and fast at the bundle of sensitive nerves, he was  _so good_ , and so near and damn, he wanted Seongwoo’s lips backs on his. “Hyung,” he huffs out, almost inaudible “kiss.” Seongwoo traces his lips with his fingers before leaning into him, “ _ngh_..” His moans are muffled by Seongwoo’s tongue exploring every each of his mouth, thrusting up to the hand covering his length, his eyes rolling back at the pleasure.

 

Daniel grabs Jihoon’s legs, thrusting his hips up as Jihoon’s back arches, watching the two kissing below him, his eyes hooded with lust. He sees Seongwoo remove the cock ring around the younger, his voice hitching at the pleasure that surprises him. “Baby,” He says, breathless, “Hold it in.”

 

Jihoon moans in response, he was so close and the pressure on his cock when the cock ring was on intensified the moment Seongwoo removed it. His mind was blank and he just knew Seongwoo was leaving marks on his neck, his moans spilling loud and clear for everyone to know. “You’re so good, baby” Seongwoo whispers in his ears and his breath stutters, the grip on Seongwoo’s length tightening and he hears Seongwoo’s breath hitching on his ear.

 

“H-hyung, oh g- _god_ ,” He moans, Daniel could feel him twitching all over him so he angles it in the way Jihoon liked, his thrust hard and accurate, the bed shaking beneath them. “Cum for me.” He mutters and a couple more thrusts in, Jihoon did, spilling his load on Seongwoo’s down to his torso, “ _Fuck_ ,” His voice was hoarse as he cries out his orgasm, Seongwoo’s own spilling on his fingers, hot and sticky, his lips between his teeth and his eyes shut in pleasure as Daniel continues to pound into him, his sensitive length still between Seongwoo’s lean fingers, tugging his sensitized length.

 

Daniel groans, pulling out and spilling on Jihoon’s thighs, gripping on it as he lets his come take over him, goosebumps covering his body and Jihoon was sure he would have bruises later on. He shudders at the pleasure, heaving as he comes down from his high, plopping down on the space next to Jihoon, their breaths heavy. Jihoon feels Seongwoo propping himself up to move to the space next to him, the bed too small for the three of them, their legs tangled and sweat covering their faces.

 

He feels fingers on his jaw, Daniel leaning in to place a peck on his lips and Seongwoo’s hands snake it’s way on his waist.

 

“can you please remove this?” Jihoon croaks out, nodding at his hands and they chuckle at the sight, Seongwoo's hand already untying him, lifting his wrist to place kisses on the red marks that it left.

 

He feels fatigue already enveloping him, falling into a comfortable sleep with the feeling of Daniel kissing his temple and Seongwoo whispering sweet nothings in his ear. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not that great but I enjoyed writing this and that's really the point of this, right? :)
> 
> Hit me up on twt: @eotteokeos


End file.
